Past, Present , and Future
by GreenspireTC
Summary: Alice Cullen grew up in Mississippi. She was killed in a asylum. She has brothers and sisters fighting for their life. Her parents are dead and her life is a war. This is the story of Alice Cullen. How she lived and died all over again.


Why can't I remember. I know how I died. I was called a witch and a monster before I became one. They were all wrong. I can see people's future. I want to be happy. I don't know if I will live or die today. I hope I live. Edward says "demons" like us die a painful excruciating death and don't go to heaven. But Carlisle says we do go to heaven and can eat food and not kill animals or people for our survival. They said I was troubled. I was in my cell. A big white room with one of those cheap, creepy beds. I had cuts and bruises all over. And scars on the sides of my head. It was a dark time for me. But I have to tell you so you'll understand.

I lived in Biloxi,Mississippi. I was born in 1901. My name is Mary, but I use my middle name Alice. I lived in a pretty little house in a small town out in the middle of nowhere; but somehow people always found their way there, but never their way back. My father was a jeweler. He made me necklaces to keep my mouth shut about stupid things I never remembered. He was secretly an evil, heartless reptile with white eyes and a devils smile. But my mother, she was the complete opposite. She was beautiful. She had the perfect teeth and was like my big sister. Her hair was like silk and had that cozy warm feeling when you were around her. The people said she was like a angel. And had the voice of one too. Nobody thought I would be like her. But apparently I am. I am bubbly and happy. She and dad fought a lot. I was too blind to notice. I was young when my mother died. She was struck with a knife into her heart by her own partner. I was in shock when I saw all the blood on the floor and my father standing there, smiling at her as she took her last breath. I saw her eyes, how the color faded with the joy and light they always had. My eyes didn't have that chestnut color. Mine where dark brown. Almost black. I was the last thing she saw. Her frightened daughter standing like a idiot as her mother laid their dead. I will never forgive myself. I didn't get help. I was so so scared of what my dad would do next.

Soon he got married again. My step-mom was a beastly warthog with an odd daughter. I don't think they knew of the things my dad had done. I was forced to work as a maid in my own house. I went to school and had one friend. She went missing when I died and I can't remember where she went. She has this short bright blonde hair. Her eyes were red. She told me she has an infection. A rare kind of pink eye. She lied. No wonder her dad kicked he and her brother out. They looked like "demons" too. So I told my dad that someone will try to kill him and would try to take his job. I told my neighbor his dog will have babies. It all happened. They called me a witch.

I was walking home from school one day. Friendless, teased, and some how, I felt that there is still hope for me. For my friend, for myself, for my existence. That's when he came out of nowhere. My father tried to attack me. He had a knife. still blood from my mother on it. He was trying to scare me even more. Make me more angry. Too bad It worked. I ran into the woods. Rubbing against the poison ivy. He was allergic and I was safe. The next day, I heard he was going to tell everyone I was a witch at 3:00. I went to the town at 2:00. But as always, he was one step ahead of me. They had pitch forks, torches, and knifes with cows blood to make it seem like it was my mothers. I told them I wasn't a witch. My dad decided not to kill me. He put me in a asylum.

They did electroshock therapy on me and shaved my head. the pain was explainable. Soon I forgot everything. I forgot about my mother, my father, my best friend and my home. I had bruises, cuts, and scars everywhere. My whole world was torture I had no light in me. It was all gone. No smiles, no laughter, no talking, nothing. The last few days as a human were very hard to remember. I had a vision of a man with red eyes and long beach blond hair with oak highlights and grudge clothes was out too kill me. I saw him sucking my blood and killing my town. My heart stopped. I was so afraid i drew blood from my arms and watched as it flowed away. I had depression. I cut many times. Scars from a nail in my cell that I hid under my covers. Death became my lover.

The doctor befriended me. He treated my like I was his daughter. I told him about the man. That he was tracking me. He found my scent. The doctor told me he would help me escape. He said it would be very close but I let him bite me anyway. I felt like every part of me was on fire burning my soul into ashes. . It took two days. It was 1920. I was 19. By the time the man came, I was already a vampire. All my blood was gone. It was filled with venom. The doctor distracted the man. He told me his name was James. He ran off and said he would visit me in the future when I would be normal. He said I would be a blood sucking "demon". I was his only survivor until I met Bella. I felt very uncomfortable. Knowing the killer who tried to kill me was going after my brothers girl friend. At least I got to watch him burn like he watched me.

Now you know my past. Right now, I am with Jasper. My husband. With two new friends of mine. To save my family. The Volturi is after everyone. People are saying Bella and Edward had an immortal child. Renesmee is a very special, creature. She's a hybrid. Vampire and human. I swear if the Volturi touches her or hurts her they will die. We have to get there fast. They will all die without me their. I know it. Seriously. Right now, Bella is staring at Jane. Jane likes to watch people suffer before her. She likes to know that she can also kill them. If she has another vampire to do her dirty work. Which is ripping their heads off.

See, we are made from stone. The venom makes our skin hard like rocks and we are extremely powerful. We can run fast like lightning and hear and smell like twelve dogs combined. We can see perfectly. We can zoom up as much as we want. But the pain in the process is, explainable. You might forget everything, you might remember everything. You never really know, that's why some people try to starve themselves after the transformation. Carlisle did exactly that. He was in his village a very long time ago. Much much older then me. He was bitten by someone. He couldn't remember. He's a doctor.

His wife Esme was one of his patients. She broke her leg by falling out of a tree. She was married but her husband died in a war. Her baby died, too. But When she was with Carlisle, she was so so happy. She still is. Carlisle tried to run away from the blood. He jumped off cliffs and swallowed water and tried to drown himself. It never worked. He was part of the Volturi too. But he left, to be with Esme. She was sick so he turned her too. But now, I have to kill his old friends. I have to rip off their heads.

I see Bella and Edward with Renesmee their beautiful daughter, with Aro. Emmett is there for perfection."Hahahahahaha, I can feel her strange heart". Aro will die today if it comes to war. I will make sure of that.

Oh my, I will never forget the day I realized the girl I was friends with was Jane. In search of James. She kept me alive so she could kill me later, as bate. I was leaving my town and then I saw them all come in. Jane, Alec, Aro, Marcus, Caius Felix, and Demetri, were all killing my town. I killed my father broke every bone, pulled some flesh off, and tore him up. I saw his eyes, I knew he would regret everything he did after he suffered as much pain as I did.

I am now with Aro. he asked me to let him see what his future would be if he started this war. And now I am.

"You won't listen. even when you see, you still won't change your decision."

The guards grasped my arms and bent them to the ground. Every inch of my body was suffering and I felt like I was a human having PMS. It was terrible. Like I was dying. Jane, who couldn't remember anything because of Aro, was hurting me. She turned into something dark and was a killing machine. I started remembering my past. My mom and my dad. Then the asylum came in. I was in so much pain.

"Let her go you bastard"! Aro and Charlise flew up into the air and fell to the ground. Then in his hands was the head of my father. The head of my rescuer. The best man besides Jasper in the world. Dead. You could hear the piercing scream of Esme and the family and friends. Then it was war. The devilish smile on his face and burning Carlisle's body after he killed Irina. A girl who made a mistake on a child that she did give a chance to.

The war begun. The Volturi against the people. The wolves horror loudly and the vampires screamed. And deaths laugh was chuckling around us. Many people were slaughtered and burned that day. Aro was burned and all of the Volturi. Many family members died.

Do you ever get that feeling when you, oh I don't know. You see him. And your whole world changes. You will never forget the way he smile at you. The dumb jokes he's tells and they way his eyes light up every time he sees you. The last day I saw those things is when he said he loved me. Thursday, March 9th. 9:39 PM. He fought as long as he could, but they got him to quickly. My heart broke as I watched him die. When they burned the body and tore off his head. At least now I found a happy place. A place where I can be a mom with my new husband and daughter. I will love him always. But sometimes you must let your past go and move on. And that's exactly what I plan to do.


End file.
